The Guardians of Midgard
by NordicAutobotGirl
Summary: Changes are coming. An unexplained winter has engulfed the planet and no one can find the answer. Not unless they looked into the depths of a legend that has long thought to have been a myth. A young girl may hold the key to their answers. The question is: will she be able to tell them? Warning for violence, language. WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL TF AOE COMES IN CINEMA!
1. Saga

Greetings people. This crossover story has been my long waited eager desire to write. Before you go down and read, there are things I need to tell. I've been heavily inspired by the legendary webcomic _Off-White_, Marvel's_Thor_, Johanne Hildebrant's trilogy _The tale of Valhalla_, and the main inspiration source: _Valhalla _by Peter Madsen. Norse mythology is my special interest area, so pay mind that I've made an own mixture based on the inspiration sources, my studies of the Norse myths and the original ideas.

And I'm going to do an experiment here: soundtracks. Since I love music and reading or writing while listening on music, everything in every scene becomes more alive by the feelings I experience. So I'd been thinking why not and try to see how your guys experience while reading and listening on the chosen music. First of all, it is all voluntary. If you want to try listen on the music I chose for the scenes, go ahead; but if you by reasons can't, it's alright. I will use variously of soundtracks and place the names of each soundtrack I choose. However, I must warn it's complicated even for me.

Alright, sorry for huge author's note, but we're close now. Since this story happens on the upcoming Transformers: Age of Extinction, I will not update until I have seen the movie, which will be in July. So don't expect too much. I don't own Transformers, they belongs to Hasbro. OCs however belongs to me. I hope you enjoy for now and see ya!

**Soundtracks**  
Beginning scene: Imoogi from D-War, Steve Jablonsky

Second scene: The Legend awakes from D-War, Steve Jablonsky

Third and final scene: Arthas, My son from WoW: Wrath of the Lich King

* * *

Chapter 1 – Saga

* * *

Yggdrasil…

There are changes. I can feel them. I feel them in the water I swim. I feel them in the earth I walk. I smell them in the air I breathe…

Much that once was is lost, for none of the living has the memories anymore. The memories once were important for each living soul back in the past, but now they're lost, never carried through generations and will never receive back again among the living today. You may wonder who am I. Who whispers in the dark? You will soon find out, my young ones… for I'm going to tell a story. And I love to tell stories, especially my favorite ones. Let's see… Ah, yes, I know one story.

I'll tell you the story of our galaxy.

Yes… there are many names of our galaxy we share, but its true name is Yggdrasil. Our galaxy was once created by every piece of the dead body of Ymir, the first ancient Jotun, who was born in the depthless emptiness of Ginnungagap, and killed by the three grandsons of Búri. There are nine worlds of Yggdrasil I know, and I'll start with the first two worlds.

There is Muspelheim and Niflheim. The first two primordial worlds of intensive fire and eternal winter that existed long before Yggdrasil's creation, and were once located on the northern and southern edges of Ginnugagap, and the worlds are the most dangerous places I've ever know. None of them welcomes any stranger nor spare them. Neither do the fire demons or the frost jotuns, offsprings of Ymir, allow strangers to enter their worlds and spare their lives.

There are three other worlds, and these are known as the worlds of untamed chaos, darkness and pure evil that we must constantly be aware of…

There is Jotunheim, the home world of jotuns. The great grandchildren of Ymir, they are very dangerous creatures who bring chaotic nature and which are our most dangerous enemies.

There is Svartálfheim, the home world of the Black elves who live in the darkest shadows, and the skilled dwarves, who works much within the mountains with their blacksmith.

And finally there is Hel, the dreadful world of the dead there Hela rules as the queen of the dead.

All pure evil, all darkness and all untamed chaos must be watched and controlled, no matter what the cost. So we created the barriers around the worlds of light and life, preventing them from touching the fragile lives we're protecting.

We're getting close now… Yes, I will tell you about the three worlds of light and life.

There is Álfheim where the bright Light elves thrive, welcoming all suns and stars, and dancing in eternal summer.

And there is Midgard, the home world of humanity. A young species that has much to learn, capable of great compassion and great violence, and which I see as the most fragile species when it comes to the hearts of humanity.

And finally there is Vanaheim, the world of the Vanir, known as the older people. Once mighty guardians of all life, and yet a peaceful people who taught us about all their knowledge and wisdom. They allso gave us their seidr, the source of ancient magic.

But there is one world that stands as the top of all worlds, the ninth one which is my home world: Asgard.

You have many questions about who I am and who are my people? Ah… you don't know? Then listen extremely carefully, young ones.

Your ancestors once worshiped us, honored us with their honor, strength and lives as we protected them, guiding them, and watched over their souls until they came to us. All your ancestors who fought with honor and never feared death were the chosen ones to join our side when Ragnarök comes.

My people are the Aesir, once called and worshiped as Gods for your ancestors.

We are the guardians of the order within the balance of Yggdrasil. We protect it between order and chaos, good and evil. Although not all aspects are protected by us nor were we capable of for all aspects Yggdrasil depends upon. I fear the less protection, the worse loss of every lost aspect will not only be for us but for the whole of Yggdrasil.

My people are guided by the wisdom from All-father Odin, the king of Asgard, and Frigg, the queen of Asgard and the wise leader of the Asynjurs. As you hear my voice, I'm an Asynje. But not like the other Asynjurs. I am so unlike the others. Neither Frigg nor Odin have any idea who I am really and how important my role will become when the right time comes in the coming future we shall face.

That's enough of storytelling, young ones. Now, when you know about us – the Aesir – I must leave.

You want to know my name…?

My name is Saga.

* * *

The wind blew weakly over the high grass field like gentle waves as the sun was going down towards the horizon, painting the evening sky orange, yellow, and pink as the darkness was coming slowly. The thick forests that covered the northern plateau landscapes could be seen for thousands of miles below the high, snowy mountains. Large lakes connected with strong rivers of melted snow flowed from them, glittered by the dying rays of sunlight as the rivers widened until they reached the sea. The fields were covered in flower-full meadows that painted the ground in hundreds of colors, all types of warm colors. The wild life thrived under the warmth of the sun, but now was wandering towards safety within the thick forests before the cloak of darkness would cover the sky. The sunlit rays cut through the trees like long, shimmering knives.

On a valley between two mighty plateaus, a longhouse stood on a broad, high cliff that rose above a large lake. A river flowed downhill towards it, passing by the longhouse within sixteen meters and fell a long way down as a waterfall into the lake. Yet the waves were floating calm on the lake below before the water continued its journey, flowing into the forests below. The shadows from the tall trees surrounding the small meadow, it made the area almost dark and mystical as their shadows cast over the longhouse. There was a single road that walked through the forests uphill on the cliff, and was the only way in if you wanted to visit Sökkvabekkr.

The ground was coated by tall rocks that were standing up like pillars, and some were lying around the meadow. A tall, crocked pine stood fifteen meters from the longhouse. Though it was small, a single long hall with only one door and no windows, the vaulted roof coated in reed and peat. The thick-wooden walls were strong and stable. Smoke rose from a small hole on the middle of the roof.

_**KORRP! KORRP! KRAAA! KRAAA!**_

Suddenly the silence was broken by cawing noises. It came from two ravens, flying down towards the pine. Their distantly deep muffled calls could be heard from miles away. But those ravens weren't ordinary ravens. They were a bit larger, and much blacker than any ordinary raven can be.

These ravens are known as Hugin and Munin, the spies of Odin whom he sent out every morning and they returned to report back to him every night. Hugin was bigger than his brother, easy to recognize by the deepness in his cawing calls and the golden rings with red stones on his lower legs. The smaller raven, Munin, was noticeable by the lightness in his cawing calls and the golden rings with blue stones on his lower legs. The ravens landed on the branches on the pine's crown, and Munin shifted his head to look around while Hugin rose up his beak and gave out another low caw as he spread out his wings, stretching them.

"Can you see her?" Hugin's deep, huskily voice clanged as he looked down on his brother below.

"No, brother," a simple answer came. Munin's light voice was less huskily and more clinging as he shifted his head sideways to see his brother from one eye. "It appears like she's not home. Unless she's inside."

Then something captured their attention as the ravens shifted their heads in the direction where they heard the sound. It sounded almost like a heartbeat. They knew what kind of heartbeat it was.

The rocks on the field and the longhouse were decorated in red carved runes and several of detailed lindworms that twisted themselves, biting their tails and triple spirals as the main symbol of Yggdrasil. Some of them started to glow bright red as the symbols began to beat like a heart. The ravens watched the glowing, beating lights when Hugin suddenly noticed a movement and instantly warned his brother. They shot their gazes to the door when it opened slightly and a woman walked out, closing it after her.

The woman was wearing blue, long clothes. A dark blue linen chemise with long, hanging sleeves above a shirt that was hold up by two pure golden and much decorated braces with three concatenated golden bands that hung above the chest. A belt held the chemise and shirt around the waist, carrying a thread with keys. Trailing behind her was a wide cloak with a hood made up of pure white skin from an ice bear in the northern tundra lands, a gift from her first and only friend. The cloak had graced and stitched feathers from a female snowy owl, covering most of the shoulder blades downwards.

The woman lifted up her gaze from the ground and spotted them. Her hair was long and white blond, hanging down in soft waves to the waist. Her pale-white oval-shaped face was pieced with small, angled piercings on the edge of the cheekbones below the eyes. The ravens had never seen those types of piercings before, even if they were used to flying through all the nine worlds.

Clear blue eyes shifted too and right in a form of caution and uncertain. A neck collar with nine golden rings glinted in the sun's fading light, decorated with tiny sapphires between the small winding lindworms in an angled eight-shape. The ravens knew the neck collar was extremely important for the Asynjurs. It told the Asynje's rank in the hierarchy. The ravens could instantly tell she was of high rank by the nine rings.

Nine.

Oh yes, the number nine. It was important for the Aesir and the Vanir.

The woman rose up her left hand and motioned to the ravens. "Come," she called them. The ravens stretched out their wings and glided down with elegance as they approached her. Munin was first to land on her arm, and then moved up on her shoulder to make space for his bigger brother.

"Greetings Saga," the ravens greeted her.

"Greetings… Ravens of Odin," she returned a little coldly. Her voice was deep for a woman of her age, like she was older than she was. The ravens had no idea of who she was or how her role was among the Aesir. "What brought you two on Sökkvabekkr?"

The ravens knew she preferred to be alone, she never liked strangers wandering around on her sacred areas, and never let them enter without permission. She only let those she trusted most enter the areas. "We've come only to see you, Saga, Asynje of Sökkvabekkr," Hugin answered first. "Seeing how is doing with you."

No response came from Saga, though Hugin received cold daggers from her emotionless gaze as a frown shaped on her forehead.

"We have nothing to report for you, or don't you to know from us, I suppose?" Munin whispered in her ear, wondering what was going on inside her mind. But there was no problem for the ravens to figure out as their gifts gave them the answer. Hugin had the ability to read thoughts while Munin was gifted with the ability to see memories, and they shared an invisible telepathic bond. There they could see what either of them were thinking or seeing.

However, when it came to Saga's mind, none of them were capable of reaching into the depths. Something blocked them from even entering the slightest edges of her mind, and even if they tried harder and using more seidr, none of them could reach it.

_Brother, I can't read her thoughts._

_Neither can I see her memories, brother._

_Brother, what shall we tell out master?_

_I'm not sure what to say, Hugin. I fear All-father will be angry once he knows._

_True, Munin, true. We must tell him anyway. We must._

"Hugin, Munin… are you trying to see into my mind?" an almost silent, yet sharp feminine voice caught their attention as the ravens moved up their thick beaks, starring at Saga, who held her gaze upon them emotionlessly. The ravens felt nothing but uncertain. They'd never felt like this before but this made them feel very unsure. There was something that made them question themselves.

"No, no, Saga," Hugin lied, fluttering his wings while trying to hold his balance before he lifted up his wings and flew to the nearest rock that was small and lying on its side unlike the standing rocks. But it was covered with a large, long lindworm, within it had carved runes as it curled, twisted while biting on its tail. "Why would we read your thoughts and see your memories when none of us can without permission?"

Saga then rose up her left hand, letting Munin climb on her hand and he flew next to his brother. The silence from her was unusually unpleasant for the ravens as the red carved runes below their feet started to glow again, only this time more intensity. The beating sound was louder too, like the heart of Sökkvabekkr itself. The ravens could feel the heat burning on their feet's skin, forcing them to jumping around to avoid the risk of burning their feathers. They jumped around like a pair of clowns as they held their wings outstretched, flapping them as extra stability. Eventually the ravens had no other choice but landed on the grass. When they did, Saga had already walked from them, ignoring them as she headed towards the stream.

Saga was in deep thought when she approached the stream, standing on a rock and looking down on the calm water. She looked at her own reflective mirror that was shattered by waves. A soft breeze lifted her hair a bit, floating smoothly like waves in the air. The deeper she looked through the streaming water, the deeper she thought. So deeply that she isolated herself from rest of her world, and failed to notice the ravens had landed on her shoulders.

"Saga… something's bothering you," Hugin croaked, but his words didn't go all way through. He made an attempt to read her thoughts again.

Still nothing.

It was like as though a very thick wall blocked him from entering. He lowered his head, shifting it to get a glimpse of his brother. "Brother, can you see anything?"

To his disappointment, Munin shook his beak, clinging. "Nothing."

"Something's not right with her, brother. Shall we not fly back to Valhalla and report to All-father?"

"No, Hugin. I think we shall fly to Frigg and tell her."

"Why Frigg? The queen of Asgard wouldn't listen on us."

"Surely she will. Besides… she'd like to know."

Munin slowly lifted up his wings as he prepared his wings to fly the long road home. His wings accidently slapped Saga's head, but for some reason, she didn't react. His brother followed after him when he flew above the pine's crown and reached over the tops of the trees. Slowly they became smaller and smaller black spots in the sky and vanished. Yet, their distant calls were heard for several miles but they eventually died out.

Silence swept within the forests once again. The only sound that was heard was the lapping stream and the thundering of the waterfall. Then Saga shifted. She moved her head over her right shoulder, looking up to the direction where the ravens had gone. Frowning thoughtfully, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her face revealed a concern she'd hidden well.

"Finally they're gone…" she whispered to herself, relieved and the frown fading away.

Now that she was alone, she could be with her thoughts and think without interrupting. When she looked at the water again, pictures inside her eyes began to shape and she closed her eyes to see them clear. Suddenly she heard a sound, though it was so silent that it would be impossible to hear. But she slowly opened up her eyes, turning her head.

"I know you're there, Skadi," she announced as she turned around, and saw Skadi, the Huntress standing five meters from behind her. She was once a Jotun, but then became one of the Asynjurs when her father was killed and married with Njord. However, their marriage wasn't a happy one, so they separated from each other and Skadi moved to the mountains there she truly belonged.

The Jotun looked like a real hunter, made for survival in the harsh environments on the tundra lands far north. She was wearing clothes of wooly animal skin, a frost wolf cloak with the head on her head as a hood and the front paws crossed over her chest with a golden brace. A hunting bow was strapped around her upper shoulders, and an arrow bag behind it. A pair of long knives and a hunting dagger lay in her belt, her skis carried on her back. Her brown muscled skin shone like fading copper. She was tall, less than two meters. Sharp green-brown eyes stared coolly from their sockets, and the necklace around her thin neck was decorated with only three golden rings, speaking of a much lower rank than Saga. Though she was treated with respect from the high-ranked Asynje, who seemed to not care how low or how high your rank was as long you treated others well.

At first, none of them moved. But it was Skadi who started to speak when she rose up a hand to move the hood behind her neck. "I see you got the ravens on visit."

Saga nodded. "Yes, Skadi, they came without my permission." Her lips lifted up a little bit in a tiny grin as she watched her friend come towards her.

"Heh, I suppose they came without any reason," Skadi joked. "They were only bothering you." She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Saga in a friendly hug. "And Odin shall not sniff up your business. That old one-eyed horn dog should've been put in place a long time ago."

The two women laughed, but it died out quickly when Saga made a frown in suspicion as she stared at the Jotun, inspecting her. "What brought you here anyway, Skadi? It's not so often you wander here."

Skadi knew how much Saga disliked strangers, and how much of a lone wolf she was. When they met first time, it started not well as she wished. Saga showed to be reversed and easily suspicious towards her. Skadi found out that Saga never liked company, nor did she want any friends to have. But as time passed by, they slowly began to develop an unexpected bond between each other.

A bond that formed into a deep respect as Saga treated the Jotun equally, and herself treated her friend the same way. She was also the first person to get clearance to wander onto the lands freely and even stay there if she wanted. But Skadi lived on a nomadic life and was used to moving a lot, never staying longer than what the seasons can give. However, there was one thing that bothered her. She knew nothing more about the Asynje of Sökkvabekkr and neither did the Asynje reveal anything to her about herself or her past and that made Skadi wonder.

"I've come by for a purpose, Saga," Skadi replied softly, honest like always.

"What kind of purpose?" Saga asked, and then fell back in her silence in wait for the answer she wanted to know.

"What are you thinking? I've come to see you, and maybe stay in your areas for a while. I've traveled all way through the mountains just to see you."

"Skadi…" Saga looked on the other woman, the frown replaced by concern, which made the Jotun instantly aware of something was not right. Skadi could've sworn herself she'd never seen so much concern on her friend before, and it made her feel worried for her wellbeing, and most of all safety. "I saw something last night."

The Jotun knew what she meant. "Visions again?"

Saga nodded with a bowed head. "Yes… and they aren't good."

"What are they telling you?"

"…Changes…"

"Changes? What kind of changes are you talking about?"

"Changes that we all will face soon or later, unavoidable changes that will affect Yggdrasil…"

Skadi decided to shut her mouth, listening as she continued. And what she was hearing made her extremely worried.

"The visions showed me much death… I saw the fate of humanity, Skadi."

A soft frown shaped between Skadi's worried eyes as she tried to think of what to say, although she was not much of a speaker. She watched as Saga breathed in a deep breath and exhaled it through her mouth, needing to clear her mind and shake off the twist of thoughts that swirled like a raged tornado. Then she looked up at her friend when Skadi suddenly asked, "The fate of humanity? How?"

"The signs are telling me that humanity is heading towards its fate… fast."

"How fast?"

A shake from Saga's head indicated the uncertainty. "I don't know how fast, but I fear its driving humanity to its fate faster than I can notice. And I fear it will happen _soon._"

Skadi suddenly saw how things were became serious. Her face hardened when Saga finished. She knew what they must do. No whatever what would happen, she believed her. Besides, Saga's visions must be taken seriously. "If you're saying the fate of humanity is coming fast… then I suggest we must tell the king and queen," she suggested, but Saga declined.

"No, I can't tell Odin or Frigg. None of them are supposed to know, nor allowed…"

"But for Asgard's sake! We must take your visions seriously!"

"I know, Skadi!" Saga shouted, her voice steel. "But the Voice from the Ancient Völva forbade me, and I can't disobey her will."

"Saga, why must you follow the orders of the Ancient Völva? Go and tell the king and the queen of Asgard, right now! Please…" Skadi pleaded.

That was new for Saga, but she hardened herself to not fall for it. She must stay strict, focused and harsh. She didn't have a choice.

"Skadi, I cannot disobey Her will. She has chosen me for a reason, and you know fully well that those who are chosen –"

"- Are the carriers of the Voice. Yes. I know," Skadi sighed, her lips curling into a snarl to reveal the small fangs. She can't believe her friend still chose to follow the orders. She suddenly sensed that she didn't want to stay anymore, not with the Asynje. Saga needed space to shake all the frustration and she needed it now. "Remember this, Saga… if you don't tell Odin or Frigg, then I'll go and tell them for you."

Saga knew it wasn't a threat as she watched Skadi turn her back to her, put up the hood over her head and then disappeared into the forests.

Saga released a distressed sigh. She knew she must do what she must against her will and the will of others. But she knew Skadi was right. Odin and Frigg needed to know. The continuous beating from the rocks was louder as she felt how her seidr burn on her hands, the closed palms glowed ice-blue.

* * *

_Thick snow clouds covered the night sky over the mountains, an eternal winter without an end. A harsh wind blew over the deep U-shaped valley. There the wide, long and very high glacier crawled with billions of tons of solid ice through it. The snow fell like small puffs, and the glacier wall rose outstandingly up. A snow storm was coming as the wind blew harsher, whistling through the icy landscape like a haunting voice._

_A snowy owl flew over the glacier, gliding down towards its surface as it shrieked. Its white wings stretched out over its head as it landed and rose up high on two legs and a familiar form took shape._

_It was Saga._

_As she walked, the snow crunched beneath her feet and the wind blew against her. She headed towards the edge of a cliff of solid ice on the glacier wall. She stopped dead, glaring down on the snow, and then kneeled on one knee. She lay her right hand on the snow and swept it over the deep blue ice with blue cracks._

_Through the clear ice, streams of light shone within as they floated towards her slim hand. White lines glowed on her fingers, a circle on her hand as ice-blue flame glowed around it and lower arm, but the flame didn't harm or burn her. The streams of light were seidr that was stored deep within the glacial ice. Saga felt raw power pulse through her arm as the seidr swirled inside her, filling her._

_Her face glowed with a white mask. Thin, swirling lines and tiny spots danced around her glowing eyes and she spoke a language that only the oldest of the oldest knew. When the streams of seidr eventually started to fade, and soon died away, she lifted up her hand from the ice and stood up. Still, the markings on her arm and her mask shone as she felt how the seidr beat like her heart, though faster._

_**Saga… Saga… Saga…**_

_The Voice from the Ancient Völva echoed inside her ears, calling her name again and again. Saga then lay her glowing hand on the grip of her sword she carried on her hip, slowly pulling it out from its sheath._

_The sword was long and half-slim, half-wide. It was like pure silver as the edges were razor sharp to the tip. The chute on the sword was engraved in runes from a far distant past, and the runic inscription was far older than the Aesir or Vanir runic inscriptions. The runes spoke the sword's name, though its name had been forgotten for a long time. With a hastily movement, she lifted up the sword and held it straight. The falling snowflakes from above then spiraled down towards the sword like being dragged by an unknown force. One by one, the snowflakes landed on the sword, and soon frost spread over the blade until the whole sword glowed in blue frosted light._

_Suddenly a shockwave occurred as the snow swept away from Saga, the circle wider and wider. Large, blue cracks cracked within the ice as Saga turned quickly at the sound of a thundering roar. Seconds later, huge blocks of ice cracked up like an open wound as something monstrously large struggled to move up from its prison._

_Saga froze in shock, witnessing the monstrous wolf Fenris rise up as the blocks of ice smashed down, shattering into thousands of pieces. _

_His paws dragged the body up as he threw his head back and gave out a furious howl. His massive jaws were filled with a garden of sharp teeth, shining like silver in the dark, his canine fangs measuring twelve humans on top of each other. The chain that held around its massive neck snapped as the beast continued to climb, heading towards her! Instantly she cast a protection spell over her, shielding her from the trembling beast as Fenris wandered to the cliff. His paws grabbed on the cliff, roaring deeply._

_Then Fenris howled its furious howl of victory and leapt out._

_Saga rushed up the smashed cliff, and what she saw shocked her so much that all air escaped from her lungs._

_It was a great battle._

_The sky had changed from a snow storm sky into blood-red, the sun now turned black and the moon red as stars fell down from the heaven. The snow was bathed in red blood and dead bodies were scattered as Fenris roared its triumph. Then Saga saw Odin, riding on his eight-legged steed Sleipnir with his golden spear Gungnir as he marched towards his archenemy. Fenris' jaws opened wide as Odin jumped off his steed, his spear towards the gap. Quickly the wolf closed his jaws with Odin inside, devouring him whole and howled his victory to the heavens._

_But it was short-lived as a roar suddenly echoed and a figure leaped high in the air with a long sword in his hands. The figure, however, was nothing Saga had seen. He was a huge machine, blue with red flames on his armor and his blue eyes glowed in pure rage, though his face almost human. Fenris rose up on his back legs when the machine threw his sword, opening his jaws and the blade went through between the bones of its jaw. Saga had never seen such power as she witnessed the machine cleave the jaw into two, and all way down through the throat and finally the heart of Fenris._

_The monstrous wolf fell dead on the blood-bathed ground, and the machine stepped up on it. Then he lifted his sword in blood and roared his vengeance. Then… two wolves, one pure white and the other pure black one, gathered on his side. She recognized them as Sköll and Hati, the sons of Fenris. Together, the three howled and the world burned up. If she hadn't cast the protection spell over her, she would burned alive when the intensive fire devoured her._

"_Ancient Völva… what are you trying to tell me?" She was frightened, waiting for the Voice to come while she closed her eyes, concentrating hard. "Please… Give me a sign…"_

_**Vidar... Cybertron… The tenth world…**_

"_A tenth world…" Saga suddenly spoke, feeling like she was being controlled by the Voice inside. "A tenth world…" Saga heard the name – Vidar – echoing inside her head as she saw the pictures in front of her. The pictures of a well-hidden world, the tenth world called Cybertron, and she saw the Great War along a large cube launched out, and how the machines left in search of a new home._

_And they did find a home._

"_Midgard…" she gasped the last word before everything went dark with only the Voice echoing._


	2. A long journey

Okay, okay! I knew I said this will not be updated until TF AOE comes in cinema, but unfortunately I'm so eager to write more that I decided to update this chapter. After that, this will be in hold and will be updated after I've seen TF AOE. I hope you enjoy and please, try to listen on the music I chosen to the scene. Like I said on last chapter, it's voluntary but I would recommend try since I would love to see your feedbacks.

**Soundtracks**  
Beginning scene: Kayla from X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Harry Gregson-Williams

Second scene: Connor's life from Assassin's Creed III, Lorne Balfe

Third scene: Seduction from The Vikings, Trevor Morris

* * *

Chapter 2 – A long journey

* * *

July, 2015

The midnight sun.

A phenomenon you can only see above the polar circle in summer time, and when it's up it never goes down. Well, it lasted not so long before the sun would eventually go under the horizon and bring night again. Summer in Kiruna was short but intensive as the midnight sun caused an explosion of life that thrived in the long days without nights. The low-grown tundra forests painted the tundra landscape with amounts of colors, turning it into living painting with the high mountains in the distance. The rays of the sunlight would remind anyone of evening sunlight. Still, the darkness of the night never came close during the midnight sun period.

Life flourished in the tundra. Growing and learning fast, and taking all what the short summer could give before the long, harsh winter would come with complex darkness. It was important if you're living far in the northern lands. Every life must be prepared. They had to be strong and tough to stand out against the winters. The rules of nature reminded every living being – both prey and predator – including humans who managed to live on the inhospitable tundra.

_Be tough or die out._

On a road, a silver Koenigsegg One:1 with a special-designed caravan drove through the coniferous forests. It was heading north to Kiruna, the mine city, and it would take only less than a couple of hours before it reached its destination. The slim driver seemed to be in his early thirties, with slim pale-skinned face and a beard. A beanie sat on the top of his head, covering his ears to keep them warm. He was wearing light clothes. He also wore a leather jacket above the silver-gray T-shirt, a pair of ripped blue jeans and black sneakers. To anyone looking a long distance away, he would've been mistaken for a true human… until you looked him in the eyes. They were light blue human-like optics.

The supercar was an Autobot, and his name was Hot Shot.

As he drove, he shifted his gaze from the road to the passenger seat next to him. Back and forth. Next to him sat Ylva Uusitalo, the twenty-five year old woman. She was curled up in the seat beside him, fast asleep. Her sunburned heart-shaped face with the pieced eyebrow lay inclined on the window, her curved body in relaxed position. Her long raven-black hair was tied up into a ponytail, trailing down under her neck. Her military camouflaged jacket was open, the hood over her face. The old Eddie Meduza T-shirt, the ripped jeans and high top boots looked like they'd been used for a long time without been washed and clean. Her gloves looked dirty too.

Hot Shot held his gaze on the slowly breathing chest, but it was a quick look before he shifted his optics on the road. The road was the same. Only forests stretched as far as he could see. Few times they had stopped to refuel, get something to eat and even made sure the dogs got their exercise before moving on again. In the lands of Lappland, there was nothing here, only forests, lakes, bogs, mountains and flat land.

Nothing to see.

The towns and villages were becoming less known and soon they would be in the wilderness without signs of any civilization.

Yet… he felt no peace inside his spark no matter how far they drove. He was thoughtful and worried. Hot Shot had been thinking a lot recently on their safety, especially Ylva's safety.

"Ummm…" a small mumble came from the young woman as she laid her right hand on her forehead, stroking the hood back and slowly waking up. Leaning forward, she breathed deeply before she leaned back on the seat with a sigh. "(Hot Shot… what time is it?)" Ylva asked in her mother language when she inclined her head to one side, looking over the holoform.

"(It's over 2AM,)" Hot Shot answered, and to her disappointment he was right as she looked at the digital clock on the radio. Ylva sighed again through her nose as she closed her eyes, then open them up to stare up at the roof.

"(How far is it?)" she asked tiredly. Dark circles under her eyes showed as she hadn't got much sleep recently, and she looked pale despite the sunburned skin. The hologram listened on her slow breaths as he kept his gaze on the road while she continued to stare up at the roof.

"(We will be there less in a couple of hours, Ylva)," he explained with a gentle tone, shifting a quick look to her and met her light gray eyes. He'd always loved those human eyes. Ylva's eyes were special. "(Just try to get some sleep and I'll tell you when we've reached Kiruna.)"

"(Hot Shot!)" Ylva suddenly exclaimed, causing him to jerk in surprise. "(I can't sleep. My back, legs and butt are in pain. I haven't stretched my legs or eaten anything, and we've been driving the whole day and the whole goddamn night!)"

"(Hush, Ylva)," the hologram hissed while his eyes shifted back and forth from her to the road and back again, though it was not easy to stir. "(I know it's been a long day for me too, but we need to get to Kiruna as fast as we can.)"

"(I'm so sick of this)," Ylva growled aggressively. Her temper was always the problem both for him and for her, and the woman had it difficult to control her emotions even if she tried her best to not let it get to her first. Yet, she had right to express her anger. She was tired, hungry and sore after sitting still for many hours. "(Why must we continue to drive when we can sleep in the forest instead?)"

"(Ylva, you know we cannot stay in the wild. We have only twenty bullets left for your hunting gun, and the camping tent's getting useless. Also you need a new hunting knife as well since you lost yours.)"

"(So what? We can survive in the wild unlike most people, and I'm not wasting my bullets either. Is that your problem, Hot Shot?)"

"(No, it's not my problem. You've got to understand this. We have to keep going if we're avoiding them.)"

"(Whatever… Sooner or later you will stop…)," Ylva muttered, lifting up her elbow to lay it on the edge of the car door and laid her head on her palm. She knew he was right. They had to drive on for a reason. She glared through the window, watching as the trees passed by. She felt angry. Not at Hot Shot but at everything that had happened in their lives. Then she softened up her face when she suddenly thought on someone. Someone she hadn't seen for many years. "(Do you still believe he's alive?)"

The question made the hologram's face shift to surprise when he heard her question, not knowing who she meant but after a second he knew. "(Yes. I believe he's still alive. He's out there somewhere in the world, like us.)"

"(Sure but really? Do you still believe in it?)," Ylva wasn't convinced. She had her eyes fixed on the hologram, watching him intensively.

"(Yes, Ylva, I'm sure. I still believe and hope that he's alive. And safe too)." The hologram then said without leaving his gaze from the road, "I'm hoping we can meet him soon. If we can reach him of course.)"

"(Shotty…)," Ylva then lifted up her left hand and touched his thigh, though she fell into silence as she removed her hand from him and looked straight ahead instead. None of them said a word.

* * *

It was now around 08AM. Ylva, Hot Shot and the dogs were wandering through the forests nearby the Torne River that floated through like a wide road of water. When they arrived in Kiruna, they'd brought some food for Ylva and her dogs before they headed further east from Kiruna. Also some more supplies like a new hunting knife, bullets for Ylva's hunting gun, ropes and a new medicine chest with bandages and antibiotics. They had passed by Jukkasjärvi and Snappavaara, and were now heading north from Vittangi when they suddenly drove on a removed road no one had used for a very long time. It entered deep into the eastern forests. Now they were wandering two to three kilometers from the Torne River.

Now safe, Hot Shot transformed in his true form. His tall, slim body with the broad torso glinted in the sunlight. A Cybertronian tattoo on his right arm shaped like a large tribal dragon revealed itself. His blue visor covered his optics to offer protection from the glaring sun. Carrying the caravan over his shoulder, he walked with slow, deliberate steps to make sure he wouldn't disturb the wildlife. The thin spruce trees stood like tall pillars, insects swarmed around the grass, and the air smelt so fresh. It was something that Hot Shot hadn't smelt in a long time.

Ylva looked down upon the grass, lost in her thoughts. Next to her was Jokke, an old Alaskan malamute. His wolf-gray and white fur was thick, causing the old dog to pant from the heat as the sun burned on him. His muscled body marched forward as his tail curled up on his back. The faded gray markings on his snout and face told of his old age and his experience. Ylva can't remember when she first time got him, but she knew he was getting between thirteen and fourteen years old.

Suddenly a bark echoed ahead of them, causing Jokke to raise his large head and ears, listening. But then he relaxed as he recognized the bark and returned to his sniffing. The bark had from Kickan, a black and brown Finnish lapphund with a white stripe on her chest. Unlike Jokke, who stayed faithfully along with Ylva, she was full of energy and always ran around freely. Still, she stayed close to them as long as Hot Shot or Ylva whistled and always came back quickly. Not surprising that she was full with energy when she was still four years old.

The lapphund ran towards the young woman and the malamute, wagging her tail happily and barked loudly. A red harness wrapped carefully around her chest. Ylva stopped when her young dog approached them, kneeling down on one knee and placed her left hand on the wooly fur on her neck. The fur felt so soft and warm as the lapphund panted fast, tongue hanging out from open jaws.

"(Kickan…)," Ylva couldn't help to grin, chuckling a little bit when she listened to her dog's furious panting. Like Jokke, Kickan suffered from the heat due to her thick fur. Ylva thought if she better brushed away all their thick fur, although she had totally forgotten to do it earlier. "(Once we've got a place to stay, you two will get a lot of water. I promise.)"

Then suddenly her grin suddenly died down. Both the malamute and the lapphund sensed something was not right with their owner. Jokke used his nose to touch her right arm, sniffing before he nudged under it and lifted it over his shoulders. Ylva removed her left hand and placed it above her heart as she gritted in pain, biting on her under lip and closing her eyes hard. Instantly Kickan gave a sharp bark, which led to Hot Shot to suddenly stop dead in his tracks. He dropped the caravan and turned to them.

"(Ylva! You alright?)" He drew closer, kneeling quickly down on his knees and helped Ylva to stand up. The dogs whined with worry, Jokke made noises of howling while Kickan yelped loudly. Ylva took deep breaths to stand against the burning pain. The pain felt like daggers tearing her chest apart as the firestorm spread. Then as it came, it suddenly vanished. Still she gasped for air to cool down the pain. Hot Shot wrapped his hands around her and picked her up. "(I'll carry you, okay?)"

Ylva nodded before she closed her eyes. "(Thank you…)"

And Hot Shot carried her all way until he found a good hiding place. There they would stay for a couple days if they're lucky. It was a small meadow, surrounded by tall trees, fallen trees and rocks. The good thing was they were close to the Torne River, only one and an half kilometer from the wide river. But the best luck was they had found an abandoned cabin with gray tree walls. There they'd prepared the small cabin into a brief home before they will eventually move on.

Hot Shot fixed a small fireplace when he noticed Ylva wandering towards the river. Fortunately he was relieved when he spotted Jokke going with her while Kickan, like always, played and chased after insects. He chuckled when he saw her chasing after a fat bumblebee, then he shot his gaze after Ylva. And by then she was already gone.

Near the river, Ylva stopped at the edge and watched over the black water, listening to the strong streams that raged with a devastating force of nature. She had deep respect for it as she watched how the streams raged on endlessly. As a hunter, she knew better about Mother Nature than most people did. The black water caused old memories to come and she closed her eyes to see them when she suddenly remembered dad.

Four years ago, everything suddenly changed after the Great Battle in Chicago occurred. One day, strange men in black clothes came without warning and barged into her home. Ylva and her dad were outside on the barn when they came. There were so many that there was nowhere to run or to escape. Three of men approached her dad and punched him right on the face, knocking him flat on the ground. One of them held a gun and pointed it down at him.

Ylva instantly reacted.

She ran inside their house, picked up dad's hunting gun, loaded it quickly and rushed out while shouting threats. But once she shot one of them, the man with the gun had already shot her dad's shoulder.

The screams of pain plagued her ears as she witnessed them kick him until he didn't move, but then a miracle happened in the form of a Koenigsegg One:1. It drove through the wall of the barn, rolled over as it transformed into its robot form. It kicked at some of the men, activated its guns and shot them to protect both Ylva and her dad. Jokke and dad's hunting dogs joined on the fight. But the men who had her father suddenly pulled him up on his legs and dragged him from the fighting Autobot, the shooting girl and the dogs.

Ylva remembered how much she screamed for her father and how much he screamed her name as she watched him disappear when the men cast him inside one of the large cars and had driven away. She remembered how much she shed tears and how she roared out in rage, shouting until her throat was raw as the adrenaline pumped inside her. Her eyes went black by vengeance.

When the fight was over and the men were either killed or gone, their lives had changed forever. Every day and night under the four years, their lives were nothing but were filled with running, always driving without stopping. They avoided large cities like Stockholm, Gothenburg and Malmö while they drove on through the country sides and the wide-long forests. Ever since the day, Ylva had worried and wondered a lot for her head. Was he still alive? Was he okay? Where was he?

_Where are you, dad? _she thought when a lump formed in her throat. She felt the need to cry, but she didn't want to. _I miss you… I hope you're safe._

Then she suddenly saw her mom in front of her, which forced her to open up her eyes quickly and gasped in fear.

Her mom. That sick psychopath.

Her face tensed up, jaws grinding tightly as she felt the hatred inside her heart. Ylva had never forgotten her mother nor forgiven her. She remembered her life before. She grew up with an only mom without any father. Her mother might've cared for her, though never treated her like her true daughter nor emotionally attached to her. She often yelled at her, violated her and even punished her several times.

Everything because Ylva had the gaze of a monster.

But what haunted Ylva most was the moment when her mother was as her worst. When she got suddenly sick inside her mind… Six times her mom tried to murder her. She'd never forgotten the fear she had inside or the terror that still haunted her mind.

She had been fifteen years old when her new "dad" discovered her mom's murdering attempts. He acted instantly by reporting the police. Soon her mom faced her judgment day as she was sentenced to jail for life without release. The judge saw her as a big threat to the society. Never going be a part of the society and never will be.

It was a relief for her. She finally got her peace from her mom and had moved with her new dad. Still she was always haunted by the nightmares and forever scarred to the day she died.

"(You alright, Ylva?)" a gentle voice came from behind. She turned around and to find Hot Shot standing a short distance from her. His arms were folded across his chest as he looked down upon her, optics forming into a frown. He had been so silent in his approach that she didn't even hear him nor did Jokke alert her about his presence. His visor was lifted above his forehead as he looked at her, concerned.

"(Yes, I'm fine)," she answered, laying her hands in the pockets on her jacket. "(What's the matter?)"

"(I just checked on your medication… and…)," her partner suddenly paused and looked down on the ground. His face plates looked very concerned from what she could see of him. Uncertainty crept into the pit of her stomach. "(I'm afraid we've got only a week before we must get new ones.)"

"(Do you mean that… we've got to steal more meds soon?)"

"(Yes.)," Hot Shot nodded. "(I'm afraid so. Sooner or later we will run out.)"

Both of them hated to be steal but after years of constantly running it had become part of their lives. Stealing food, money, clothes, oil, gear and especially the meds Ylva was depending on. The woman bit on her bottom lip as she tried to think hard. What could she say? The pause hung in the air for couple of minutes before the silence broke by a sigh from Jokke who stood between them.

"(Jokkmokke…)," Ylva joked.

The malamute glared at her with tired eyes, panting heavily before he rose up and headed to the water to drink. Then Hot Shot turned his head over his shoulder, put two fingers on his mouth and whistled to call Kickan. She trotted down from the cabin before she ran towards the water, jumped up and landed in with a splash but was out because she didn't like to be wet, though it helped to cool down from the heat.

Both Ylva and Hot Shot chuckled when they watched the lapphund get up and received a cool shower as she shook her fur, sending droplets of water all over them. Although they didn't like the stench of wet dog, they never paid any heed.

"(Hot Shot… did you get any response?)," Ylva suddenly asked as she looked over at Hot Shot. "(From him?)"

To her disappointment, she saw him shaking his head as he answered guilty. "(None so far.)"

She couldn't help but sigh in frustration. She looked away, casting her gaze over the river. She breathed in deeply, then exhaled a sigh before she turned around. "(You've gotta be kidding me…)"

"(I know how frustrating it is. I'm frustrated too, Ylva)," Hot Shot snapped, though not to yell or shout. He'd never yelled at Ylva, and if he did, she would only run away and hide until she came back after a couple of hours. "(I know we cannot continue like this. Four years of constantly running... I hate this too. All I wish is a home we can live in peace without those stupid _agents_ knocking on our door. And the only safe place I know is the Autobots.)"

"(Hot Shot, I've enough of this bloody shit! I'm missing home, I'm missing dad and... Masse.)"

"(Ylva…)," Hot Shot then drew closer, kneeling beside. He placed one hand on her shoulder, stroking it with a thumb. "(I miss our old home and my old friends too, but the most important thing I can do is I care for you. If something happens to you…)"

"(Shotty…)" A pause came between them again. The only sounds were the streams and the pants from the dogs. None of them moved a muscle or left their gazes from each other. But it didn't last long until Ylva spoke up. "(We have to get to the Bots. Hot Shot, make sure you send the message again. They must receive our call for help before -)"

Suddenly her words were cut by a loud bang that echoed through the sky from distant area. Ylva, Hot Shot and the dogs reacted with surprise, casting their gazes in the direction the sound had come from. It had come from further down from the river and it had sounded like a gunshot, but not. It was not hunting season yet! Then, seconds later, the dogs suddenly started to bark and howl as they galloped towards the sound.

"(Jokkmokke! Kickan! STOP!)" Ylva shouted after them. When none of them stopped, both she and Hot Shot ran after them.

* * *

The barking and the howling never stopped as the dogs continued to run. Despite his age and his size, Jokke was quick but not as fast as Kickan who ran ahead of him. The lapphund jumped over fallen trees, avoiding rocks, bushes and other obstacles as she ran along the edge of the river. Her barks were loud and sharp, echoing all around. Their owner and the Autobot called after the running dogs while still trying to keep up with them.

Kickan's nose suddenly picked up a scent.

It was the scent of fresh blood.

She gave a very loud bark and she ran on towards the source with Jokke on her tail. Then, after a few minutes later, the barking had ceased.

"(Jokke! Kickan! Get back here!)" Ylva's shouted when she and Hot Shot finally caught up with them, and she dropped her jaw in shock.

It was a girl, lying on the river's edge. She was completely unconsciously. Kickan stood beside the girl, licking on the wet head while Jokke stood beside them. The woman and the Autobot hurried towards the girl who was lying on belly with her head under water. Hot Shot kneeled down on his knees and he carefully dragged her up on the grass.

The girl appeared to be younger than Ylva. Slim body shape, pale skin and light brunette hair. Her light clothes were badly ripped and blood trickled down from the small injuries like small, red rivulets. She looked seriously hurt when Ylva inspected her and noticed something odd. Both her wrists and hands were covered with first degree burn injuries. But how was that possible when she came from the river?

"(Hey! Are you alright?)" Ylva urged, shaking on her shoulders. No response came.

Then she immediately laid a hand on the girl's shoulders, rolling her over on her side and then patted her shoulders. After three hard slams, the girl threw up water, coughing and gagging. Her eyes flung open but she fell into unconscious again. The dogs whined worriedly as they wandered around their owner from a respectful distance, watching on with wide eyes and ears pointed up in awe.

"(Aj, aj, aj! She's got a nasty blow here)," Ylva grimaced when she found a nasty injury on the side of the head, holding it gently and shot up her gaze at her Autobot partner. "(Shotty, what shall we do?)"

"(I don't know, Ylva)," he answered quickly before he rose up. He stopped and looked over to the river, turning his head to the right and then left, his visor then covered his optics. He scanned over the area, though he didn't find any clue no matter how many times he looked. He threw his head backwards and his visor flipped back up above his forehead when he questioned himself. "(How did she end up in the Torne River?)"

"(Shotty, we must help her. We can't leave her here like this!)," Ylva then exclaimed. "(We need to take her to the cabin.)"

"(Yes, yes. I'll carry her, okay?)" The Autobot then kneeled down, moved his hands towards the girl and lifted her as gently as he could. But when he lifted her, an ear-piecing scream of pain came from the unconscious girl. It was so sharp that Hot Shot almost dropped her to cover his audio receptors. Hot Shot reacted instantly by laying the girl back on the ground, although she continued to scream as though she was obsessed by a demon.

"(Hey, hey, hey! Easy there, girl!)" Ylva cooed as she grabbed the girl's shoulders to hold her still because she started to kick and wave her arms in the air, as if she was defending herself from something invisible. Afraid by the screaming and how the body acted, Jokke and Kickan started to bark and howl but then unexpectedly bared their fangs. The fur on their backs rose up, their tails high up and their paws dug into the dirt.

Something threatened them. But what caused it?

Stunned and confused, both the woman and the Autobot had no idea of what was going on when the screams suddenly died and the waving arms fell heavily down. The dogs stopped growling too once the girl stopped.

"(What the heck is going with her?)," Ylva asked with a questioning frown, laying a gloved hand on the girl's forehead before she looked up at the Autobot. "(I've never seen any like this before. Have you?)"

A shake from him convinced her suspicion. "(Neither have I, Ylva.)"

"(Whatever it is)," Ylva then said. "(She's extremely lucky to survive the streams.)"

"(Indeed. _Extremely _lucky)," Hot Shot replied when he gently slipped his hands under the girl and lifted up her. "(Although…)"

"(What is it, Shotty?)"

"(I'm not sure… but something tells me that she's not from here.)"


End file.
